Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method of evaluating an action or a product, and more particularly, to a method of evaluating an action or a product based on information of stem cells.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Stem cells have the ability to self-renew to generate more stem cells and also to turn into other types of cells. Stem cell research is useful for learning about human development and is one of the most fascinating areas of contemporary biology. Therefore, stem cells offer exciting promise for future medical science.